Dora Misbehaves At Scooby Doo’s Funeral/Extreme Punishment Day
Dora Misbehaves At Scooby Doo’s funeral is a Dora video and a sequel to Dora Kills a New Student Transcript * Mom: Dora! We are going to Scooby Doo’s funeral, because you killed him! Now get in the car right now! * Dora: No! F**k Scooby Doo! F**k this n****r! * Mom: Dora! You don’t say that! * Dad: Now get in the car right now or we will call Sunset Shimmer to beat you up! * at Scooby Doo’s funeral * Pastor Bill: Please be seated. I will need Pastor Carlos and Sunset Shimmer for the footages of Scooby Doo. And we need Sonic to put on What a Wonderful World. Sonic, put on What a Wonderful World. * Sonic puts on Louis Armstrong‘s What a Wonderful World * Sonic: Hi guys. I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Scooby Doo was the best Student. And he is also one of the best TV characters on TV. I wish I can talk to him on Hangouts. Scooby Doo, we will miss you. * Sunset Shimmer comes * Sunset Shimmer: I’m Sunset Shimmer. Scooby Doo was my ex boyfriend. But we are just friends. Scooby Doo, If only you were here, I would like to carry you. And Dora, If you’re watching the footages of Scooby Doo, do not say bad words about him! * Dora: Shut Up! You can’t tell me what to do! *comes up to the stage* Scooby Doo is the worst new student of my school! He tried to kill my friend Boots the Monkey! This f**king mutt deserves to die! Scooby Doo, Go fall into hell so Satan can eat you!! * Sunset Shimmer (Allison’s voice): Dora! How dare you say that to Scooby Doo who died?! * Pastor Carlos: That’s it! You, your mom, dad, your grandma are banned from church! * Me: Go home now! * at home * Mom: Dora! I can’t believe you are saying those to Scooby Doo who died! Now today is an extreme punishment day! Now Sunset Shimmer and SpongeBob will give you extreme punishments! * Dora’s parents and grandma left, leaving Sunset Shimmer and SpongeBob in charge * Sunset Shimmer: Ok Dora. Today is punishment day, and Extreme Punishment Day! First punishment, drilling your ears. * Dora: No Sunset Shimmer. Don’t do it! * Sunset Shimmer: Say all you want Dora! * drills Dora’s ears * Dora screams * SpongeBob! Second punishment, cutting off your nose. * SpongeBob cuts Dora’s nose * Dora: Oh my god! My nose! How can I live without my nose?! * SpongeBob: Well, tough! That’s what you get for getting in trouble at school, killing Scooby Doo who is a student. * Sunset Shimmer: Third Punishment, listening to the Rocky And Bullwinkle theme song * Dora: No! Not that! * Rocky and Bullwinkle theme song plays * Dora: Ow! My ears freaking hurt! Now I’m deaf! * Sunset Shimmer: Good! Because last punishment, killing Boots the Monkey for good! * Boots: Hello Sunset Shimmer. * Sunset Shimmer: Shut up! I’m sending you to hell! * Boot: No! God please no! * Sunset Shimmer throws a grenade at Boots * Dora: Boots! Boots! Booooooooooooooooooooooooots! * Sunset Shimmer: Now go to your room right now, while I call Nickelodeon to get Caillou off of PBS Kids sprout! * Dora: Looks like I’m forced to watch Cartoon Network! This is bulls**t! * Announcer on TV: Coming up next. It’s more Acme Hour. Follow by, Rocky and Bullwinkle. On Cartoon Network. Category:Dora gets Grounded